firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Offline Agamar
The Intreped crew of MC80 Destroyer HomeOnePrime (nee Liberty) finds themselves in yet another quandry. Space Battle The Star Destroyer Invincible exited hyperspace, near to the location of the Liberty. The heroes, on board the Redemption, take on the starfighters left behind by injured pilots, and proceed to engage the ISD's fighter squadrons. Glidfosh, recognizing the implications of an ISD finding the fleet, orders the fleet to withdraw... due to the loss of Home One (TOS) no-one appropriately cascaded the next jump co-ordinates. Seeing survival as more imporant, Glidfosh orders the fleet to jump, without specification. Gorbie-Wan is ordered to return to Liberty, and he refuses. Joey is given command of the fighter squadon as a result, and he also refuses the order to return. As it turns out, Daniel Jackson came up with a plan to deploy Astromechs to each individual ship from Liberty expeditiously delivered by an X-wing pilot who could fly with many droids magnetically affixed to the s-foils. Red 2 gladly filled this role. To throw the imperial fleet off the trail, Glidfosh announces on broad radio "Jump to Agamar", which is a nearby system to Dathomir, where the fleet was currently stationed. An empassioned speech by Gorbie-Wan and Joey keeps Zukof of the Duros Flagship Akula in melee with the ISD, as well as the Correllian Corvette Yeager. Both suffer serious hull damage, before they depart for the only known co-ordinates they have. After cleaning out half of the squadron base of the ISD, the gunners take it personnally, and begin to open up on the Alliance starfighters. Joey is taken out, and quickly, and sexily rescued by Min... their astromech reports calculations compelte on a jump to Agamar, and they wink out. Talian and Cletus (Ian) also hype out. Gorbie manages to rendez-vous with Glidfosh's fleet, and receives an astromech with the correct fleet co-ordinates, but a malfunction occurs, and he uses his nav-computer codes and his Y-wing Jumps out at Agamar. Planetside Battle The team lands at a local star port in the capital city of Calna Muun, in the Agamar system. Though landing in alliance starfighters, they are not greeted with imperial hatred or arrest. In fact, they meet with the local rebel cell leader, John Connor at the Pug Pub. He informs them of the limited imperial presence on the planet, a small imperial base housing 4 stormtroopers. The team quickly realizes they can help Connor, and potentially build up allies. Connor wants to take the base, and replace the staff with his own people, and continue operating the place such that no-one on Calna Muun is the wiser, as well as the Empire. Doing so, he forsees the ability to covertly gather significant information, beyond star destroyer fleet movements that he freely provides. The mission to take the Empire base is a success, though costly in Connor's mens lives. The local rent-a-cops were easy to take out, but the team was shocked, and heavily wounded when they encountered a squad of four highly trained Stormtroopers. Two were killed, one self-destructed, and the last was captured. Connor sees this as a great victory. Gorbie-Wan There is less than 30 minutes before the Akula and Yeager arrive in the system, and no-doubt, an imperial war fleet. What actions do you wish to take. Current best plan idea: Get the droid to go to Zukov's ship. Fighters agree on a location to jump, droid also has that information for pickup later. As for the corvette, pass the other y-wing's droid to the corvette with the 'beta' jump location, keep the beta in the nav computer Gorbie-Wan reflects on some of the security protocols (explosions) he has witnessed with Astromech droids with regards to protecting the sensitive hyperspace data co-ordinates, and correctly realizes that transferring the droid to another ship, with un-authorized crew would likely result in an explosion. Transmission of the co-ordinates, or even reading the co-ordinates is not possible until after a jump is completed....unless some sort of heroics are undertaken to convince the droid otherwise. New Plan Decide on a new jump location. Relay that information (by sending an astromech, docking briefly & yelling, or big cardboard with sharpee and a 'fly by'). Send everyone there minus the y-wing with the fleet's coordinates, relay information. The goal is to leave as soon as possible, withdrawing from battle, and hopefully keeping "Asset Agamar" intact. New info: We should be in space by the time they arrive, as to not arouse suspicion that we were here. We communicate to Zubov that he is to jump to Dantooine. If there is a way to send hyp jump coordinates, great, if not, he has to calculate them, we have to hold a sign up (seriously) and communicate without radio. As for the Gunship, I'm not sure. We do NOT want to have a battle here or suggest that we have been here at all. Newest Plan: As the two capital ships (Gunboat, Duro ship) hyp in, the two Y-wings and X-wing will be in space ready to intercept. We will relay the message that we will be jumping to Dantoinne. Once at Dantoinne, we will be jumping to another system close by (if Connor can help with that, that would be useful). Gorbie, with his Y-wing and the actual fleets coordinates will jump to the fleet. Gorbie then informs the fleet of the secondary jump coordinates, so that we may be reunited. To help in their calculations, Gorbie will "Skillfully Advise" for their hyp jump coordinates, and the rest of the team will also "aid". GAME MASTER: Scenario complete. Based on the above plan, the two damaged warships will be intercepted prior to the arrival of the Imperial Armada. When the Imperial Armada arrives, there will be no evidence of the Rebel fleet except for a reasonable number of hyp residual trails for a off route system like Agamar. The Imperials will recognize they have been duped (save for a smarter imperial operative who would stay back and investigate further). Well done. *Connor advises that Dantooine may provide a suitable jump location, as it is off the major trading routes, seen little imperial presence if any, is a Human colony, and there is rumors of a Rebel base. The jump is only 3-4 hours away depending on the ship. Connor has done an excellent job within 15 minutes of taking the base, securing the captured super storm trooper off base finding some of his people to dress up in the Stormtrooper attire, as well as the local cop-wear. The explosive damage to the various structures is going to be harder to explain, and the loss of their tech guy is making breaking the access codes much more challenging. Without help, Connor does not expect to have command control for at least a couple of days, never mind 15 minutes. He is moderately concerned that should an ISD enter the system, and be actively searching for someone, they would almost certainly contact/land a force at this barracks and deploy from here. Gorbie has computer knowledge, and will "Skillfully Advise" Connor to help him in the process. (+10) With Connor seated at the terminal and Gorbie pacing behind offering suggestions and providing morale, Connor begins to work on the terminal. "Connor, I addressed the the pilots and crew yesterday about our fight, and you heard some of the things my comrades have said - things are dark indeed. I spoke of hope, and of signs - I didn't think either of those would come so soon. Your operation proves to me there is hope. People like you, your team, your planet... will turn the tide of this war. We don't have the fleet to match against the Empire - we have the people and the skills. Your operation will earn gratitude of every ship in our fleet, in our Alliance, and indeed throughout the galaxy. You, undaunted by odds, unwearied in your constant challenge and mortal danger, are turning the tide of this war by your prowess and your devotion. Never in the field of Galactic Conflict will so much be owed by so many to so few." *Connor: Gorbie, it's good meeting leaders like you. You've helped us a lot with our mission, and we are going to return the favor. Connor advises Gorbie that his talents are best suited to leadership at this time, and assigns Reece to work with Gorbie to break the codes. Gorbie: "Connor, there are two people I would like you to look out for. The first, is Biggs Darklighter. He was my wingman in Rogue squadron, and we got separated recovering vital information. I've owed him my life in several occassions, and he is indeed one of the best pilots I've seen. If we can recover him, it would indeed be a boost to our fleet. Secondly, Biggs told me of his cousin, who is in need of help from the Hutts. I don't have any information to go find him, but as Biggs' wingman, I take over his search for his cousin Gavin. If you happen to hear anything, I would be eternally greatful." *Connor: I can put the word out to look for Darklighter, but I doubt he is on Agamar. If you wish, I can send "Nash" off to search for him, he's a bounty hunter I employ from time to Time, and he will search upto 2 sectors away for him (GM note: would include Duro, his last, out to Huttspace, but not all the way to Tatooine) Gorbie: I have very few credits to spare but everything I have will go to pay your bounty hunter. Please remember note this is a FINDING bounty, not a KILL bounty!! Some more information to help you out - we last saw him on Duro. "You asked me earlier why I'm here, knowing what I do and what I hope to accomplish with the Alliance. Can you tell me a bit about yourself and what your goals are with the Alliance?" *Connor: For the last thousand years, Agamar has been under the rule of one tyrant or another. Imperial rule out here has been especially harsh, we are uncertain as to why as we are simple agrarian planet. Though we protest, at the current rates they will harvest our planets food resources within 14 months, and our population will starve. Our diplomats have had little success since the senate was dissolved, and now we have restored the Agamar Resistance, and have been delaying the Imperial harvest, protecting our vital supplies and preventing them from accomplishing their objective. Within the alliance, we provide food, and shelter for any rebel agent, as well as providing what supplies we can to space going fleets. Of late, our contributions have been somewhat minor, but a weapons cache dropped off by agents of Princess Leia has helped us get the upper hand on the local security forces. Gorbie: Interesting you had contact with Leia. Very interesting. I hope with this new turn of events (the capture of their base) will help you turn the tide on this planet, but for the Alliance, I implore you to start thinking outside your planet. Our meeting here was surely fate, and I hope we will work together on the greater picture. My main interest right now is recruiting. We need pilots, crew, and soldiers, in that order. If you come across information on atrocities or others that need help as you did, please relay them. We need to start turning planets, one by one, to our cause, and the more people we have, the better our chances. Also, we will need to spread the word of the horrible things that the Empire does. They provide a solid shell to their dark side, but every once in a while it emerges, and we need to get the word out. I'm hoping one day we can get our message through the HoloNet, somehow hack into it. But these are long term goals - I hope you can use this information to understand some of the big picture goals. I hope to see you soon. Sir (Gorbie saluts), It has been an honor. Goribe takes Connor aside. "Connor, one more thing. What is your connection to spyNet? I have VIP I need tailed based on vital information. We've lost our communication with HomeOne, and I'm not sure if they are in a position to begin investingating. What are your thoughts?" *Connor: I have no direct contact with the spyNet, we are a rather uninteresting planet out here, with little political intregue. Min Talon This was a good mission, what stories to you write in your report to J2B? Do you wish to recruit any commandos for your team here? Farmers and Polticians are available. Min : We met some good rebel sympathizers here on Agamar, led by one John Connor - a born leader if I ever saw one. At the request of Connor, we zip-lined into the local imperial compound and took out the local militia all stealth-like. Not my usual forte, but worked like a charm in this scenario. Our new recruit Cletus' bow turned out to be surpringly useful. Then we came up against some real tough storm troopers - I now know first hand the dangers of disarming explosives... but I also know that I can take a full blast and still manage to get my next shot off before passing out - that was legendary if I do say so myself. We took a lot of damage but the base take-down was successful and now we need to get the hell out of here asap. Gorbie: "Min, again on this mission you saw some things that show I have not necessarily forthcoming with the group. Little by little, by living the words Obi-Wan taught us, I have been able to gain slight control of The Force. I would like to live this Code with you. I hope to show you other ways of healing - through the force. Min: "Gorbie, I remember well the lessons we received from Obi-Wan. I will strive, with your guidance, to live by the Code and learn these healing arts you speak of". Cletus Ah-haulk. Talian There are a great many Alderanian refugees here, some want to know more about your adventures on the planet, the princess, and the war. Do you engage in conversation with them, knowing that this may lead to you divulge information that you may not want to? Talian: Someone who knows how to use computers should try and find out what they were doing at this base... gimme some more of that Force - that's the good healing! *gurgle* Talian: '''If I were conscious, I would contact my fellow Alderaanians and spread the word that the Alliance is our only hope, but they must take matters into their own hands: 5 million of our brothers and sisters are currently being held hostage by the Empire and are being used as sympathetic leverage to protect the their evil Death Star from destruction at the hands of the morally superior Rebel Alliance. Imagine, Alderaanians being used as 5-million-person invincible shield to protect the very instrument of annihilation used to destory their own home planet! Oh the dark, bitter irony! This has moved beyond insulting and gone straight into demeaning! The Death Star must be destroyed, but our fellow Alderanians must be removed from it, and we need to do this ourselves, because the Alliance is too greatly taxed of resources and manpower to do it on their own - we need to take care of our own for the greater good! I have ideas if anyone is willing to listen!.... errr, *gurgle*... '''Reginald the 4th Scholar: Talian, I hear your words and they are wise. I wish to help you, but I am nothing but OCC Rogue Scholar. Beauregard the Poet: strutting down the street, like nerf bait she trolls for threat ...one mother Thranta ** racing like the wind tail upright as a comm tower Nekmunk crosses road Reginald the 4th Scholar: Indeed, profound. Dorchester the Politicans aide: I also am moved by Talians' and Beauregard. I wish to help, but I fail to see how I can help. Certainly men of discourse are needed to make peace, but to wage war, we are but fodder. Shrewsbury the Alderaan Minister of Finance: Careful Talian, Reginald, Beaurigard and Dorchester passions will sway many who are refugees here. Be sure you know the risks of this rally to action for their lives, nay they be forfeit for your ill preparation. Show me a plan, I will back you. from Teagh: What's an 'OCC Rogue Scholar'? Rifts reference, sorry -> http://rifts.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue_Scholar I8-U2 The fleet has jumped away, without all of the hunams that you like, except for Daniel Jackson.... now that the fleet appears safe, he has time to help you with your programming. You are also the only one on board the ship 'devious' enough to realize, that there has been an information leak. Someone on HomeOne or Q-Tanker must have given up or lost the jump co-ordinates. What do you do with this thought? I8-U2 sits down and thinks about everything related to the Q-Tanker, HomeOne and saboteurs: "It's a safe bet, I know what happened to HomeOne better than anyone else. Which reminds me, I wonder how my little friend Sw33p-3r is doing on the Death Star, I imagine he is getting along famously with all the explosives and structural plans and the vast amount of mouse-bot corridors." Tarkin: We have lost another platoon? How can this sabateur know our systems so well, and kill so many without leaving a single shred of evidence. Seal off Quadrant 4. Captain Daala: Which sections sir? There are hundreds of compartments, I will come back to you with a plan sir. Tarkin: No, seal off all the sections. Nothing or no-one gets in or out. No oone is to talk of this any more. Quietly, I want you to put together a special team, trace back to the months and days prior to these attacks beginning. Look for any anomalies, report only to me. No word of this must spread to Vader or the Emperor. Captain Daala: As you wish Grand Moff. *In future, review any details logs from the Death Star cross-indexed with the time code if possible. "By process of reasonable elimination the Q-Tanker is the source of the leak. The question is, was it intentional or accidental? Consider. It is reasonable to propose that the vessel intentionally did not re-join the fleet - as no others vessels failed to rejoin. As the Q-tanker, is the only Rebel tanker it is possible it was previous identified as an element of the Rebel fleet and was subsequently captured by Imperial forces. It is unlikely the Kel-Dor would assume to receive any beneficial attention from the Empire by turning over any evidence willingly. They are likely captured and either the information was extracted from the crew or the ship unwillingly." It is possible there are indeed Imperial agents in the fleet, a review of any available communication logs between the Q-Tanker and the rest of the fleet, including the arrival and departure of small craft would be beneficial to include a list of potential suspects. I will review any ship logs I can. I will contact Dr Jackson and ask for his assistant to review the details about the Q-Tanker, its crew and any members of the fleet that maintain or have previously maintained more than routine communications, with a special review of any personal leaving. '''HomeOne Hanger 12: Security Officers log. '''Well I guess the Kel-Dor crew of the Q-Tanker really enjoyed the Bith Concert tonight at the Rebel Yell. None of the party of 5 have returned to ship for scheduled departure. Unable to raise them on the comm, nor has anyone seen them at the Bar. Will be putting their ship into lock down and have sent a formal complaint to the acting commander of the Q-tanker (as Captain Kohog was on board). First officer Kindle did not seem surprised, and requested that the shuttle be delivered to the Q-tanker. Told him to buzz off, and come get it himself... besides, the Captain will need transport back at some point. Addendum: Ryan a HomeOne technician with a thick Alderaanian accent came by asking bout the Q-Tanker shuttle, told him to buzz off. '''HomeOne Hanger 8: Security Officers log. '''Not entirely sure how this "Reynolds" fellow got clearance to leave the fleet outside of a group jump, but his paper work is in order. Still going to file a complaint, to stay vigilent.. we can't go get lax on security, or we risk the fleet! I8-U2: Five crew went missing from the Q-tanker, including the Captain: the crew member left in charge, Kindle, was not surprised and has failed to rejoin the fleet. That is highly irregular, and patently sloppy of Kindle to be so obvious about potentially arranging the murder/disappearance/self-promotion to captaincy, at the expense of his Captain and presumable ship officers and/or friends. Hopefully Kindle's desire for the shuttles' return was about something valuable or noteworthy about its contents or systems. This crewman, Ryan, is likely compromised or part of the conspiracy and has at least a partial knowledge of events. Without specific access to HomeOne, no further action can be taken except review of data. *Will search the records for any data on crewman Ryan, details about the missing Captain and associates and Kindle, and any diagnostics or files about the Q-Tanker shuttle/event logs where the shuttle was used. *Results: Engineering Tech Ryan is a recruit who was a survivor of Alderaan when it was attacked. He has had significant problems interacting with the non-human members of the alliance, and has an undeniable hatred of the Empire. The Q-tanker is a Refinery class starship, the size of a capital warship, with a small crew (15). The ship has only 1 shuttle / shuttle bay, and it's primary feature is the ability to drill into the surface of a planet from low orbit, and convert the materials into various fuels. The ship also has the ability to store these volatile compounds, and the design of the vessel is largely to contain and vibrations from weapons fire / hyperspace jumps from igniting the refined fuel. *A wildcard search for the possibility that a Droid, vessel, fighter or potential recording equipment was in Hangar 12 of HomeOne at the same time as these events and somehow ended up with current fleet and may have accidentally collected some useful data. *Results: Exceedingly likely that such information is available, on HomeOne. The paranoid nature of said vessel prevents other vessels from 'evesdropping' on their secured data. *Details of HomeOne Hanger 8 log that were discovered are not associated to current investigation and should be removed from active records to make current investigation more efficient. *Results: Records expunged (GM: Nice!) Joey Joey tries to get information out of the captured storm trooper. Category:Offline